<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kudo Kid by Beedok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419727">Kudo Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedok/pseuds/Beedok'>Beedok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kaito is confused a lot, Shinichi thinking he’s Batman or something, pre-shrink AU, thief Shinichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedok/pseuds/Beedok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi encountered the corrupt side of the police near the end of his first year of high school and has his trust in law enforcement shaken. Hearing that one of the greatest detectives alive might be curious about justice outside the law, and realising he’s too old to play the role of Kaitou Kid, Jii contacts Shinichi and asks him to help find Touichi’s killers. With his convictions of indestructibility, Shinichi is drawn in by the idea of fighting for justice directly, and soon finds himself taking up the mantle of Kaitou Kid.<br/>Unknown to Jii and Shinichi, there’s a clock ticking down that will make things a little more complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Mouri Ran, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid &amp; Nakamori Aoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Kudo Shinichi, 1st year high school detective, was shaking with anger as he bounced a soccer ball against one of the blank concrete walls in Professor Agasa’s home. He’d needed someone to vent to after what had just happened, and... it wasn’t like his parents were around. The only other adult typically in his life was Ran’s generally inebriated father, and he’d never got along that well with Detective Mouri anyhow.</p>
<p class="">So that meant it was Agasa having to hear Shinichi’s angry retelling of the day’s events. A murderer getting off without a proper investigation. The patronising tone the police officer had used, telling Shinichi he was insisting things were a murder out of youthful enthusiasm. How the officer in question had declared the whole thing an accident...</p>
<p class="">And Shinichi knew for certain it all came down to the fact that the murderer was the son of a cabinet minister. That politics could cloud the eyes of the law so, and drive it that far from justice, made his skin crawl.</p>
<p class="">“That’s how the world operates sometimes, Shinichi,” Agasa said, his attempt at being reassuring audibly shaken by concern about Shinichi’s ability to control his soccer ball around various fragile experiments.</p>
<p class="">“The law is supposed to protect people. Police are meant to find the truth and expose it to keep the populace safe,” Shinichi fumed, angrily bringing the soccer ball to a stop beneath his foot.</p>
<p class=""><span>“Ideally, yes. It works better in some countries than others, and... sadly, Japanese police are well known for being</span> <i>selective</i> <span>with enforcement,” Agasa replied.</span></p>
<p class="">Shinichi let out a sigh, staring down at the soccer ball. “At least on the pitch you know who’s on your side or not... I-I’m not sure how to move forward right now.”</p>
<p class="">“There’s good officers, men and women trying to improve the system. I’m sure you’re smart enough you’ll learn who to work with in time,” Agasa said. “What do you say I get your mind off of it for a while with a new invention I just worked out?”</p>
<p class="">“Sure, alright,” Shinichi replied, knowing in his heart that it wouldn’t be enough.</p>
<p class="align-center">-b-</p>
<p class="">Shinichi was walking home from school two days later, still in a foul mood. Sonoko hadn’t helped, pestering him about some nonsense or another. A small part of him wanted to phone his parents for advice, but he was sure to bury that. He needed to prove he could handle things on his own.</p>
<p class="">The sound of a ringing phone made him freeze for a moment. Where was it coming from? He was on a quiet side street, no one was around to pull out a cell phone.</p>
<p class="">Then his eyes drifted to a sight that had become quite rare these days: a payphone. That was what was ringing. Walking over, Shinichi gingerly lifted up the receiver.</p>
<p class="">“Hello?” he asked.</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“</span>
  <i>Kudo Shinichi</i>
  <span>,” a digitally altered voice replied.</span>
</p>
<p class="">Shinichi looked around, hunting for someone watching him. He didn’t spot anyone obvious, though there was an apartment building that would be a good vantage point for anyone with binoculars.</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“</span>
  <i>I’ve read about your investigative prowess, Kudo-san, and I would like to ask for you in-put on a case.</i>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p class="">“Rather an odd way to ask for help, spying on someone, phoning him in a difficult to trace manner, and going so far as to modify your voice,” Shinichi replied flatly. “It doesn’t imply much trust.”</p>
<p class="">He had to admit that his curiosity was piqued, however. He wanted to know who would go to such lengths to contact him.</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“</span>
  <i>I have a good reason. My former employer, the victim in this case, operated outside the law. He did so to more easily pursue those active in the black market and other crimes difficult for the police to handle. One of these groups or individuals murdered him to protect their own interests. I have attempted to investigate on my own, but my investigative skills are limited. You, however, have proven yourself time and again. So, Kudo Shinichi, are you willing to ignore the lesser crime in the name of justice here, and assist in bringing in my old employer’s killers?</i>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p class="">Shinichi paused, realising his free hand had reached for the cell phone in his pocket. Part of him wanted to phone Inspector Megure, and report whoever this was to the police. Only part of him, however, and... he quickly realised that part of him was the minority. There was a murder to solve, and an independence the police never allowed him was hinted at.</p>
<p class="">“I’m curious. I won’t say I’m won over quite yet, but... I’d like to hear more,” Shinichi replied, glancing up at the apartment building he’d suspected before. He was sure he spotted a reflective glint from a pair of binoculars in an 8th floor window. “I would prefer the meeting to be somewhere I know, however. It seems only fair I choose, since you have me at such a disadvantage.”</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“</span>
  <i>Fair enough.</i>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p class="">Shinichi traced the options through his brain. A totally public spot would risk him becoming incriminated depending on who overhead. Somewhere too private and he was sure Ran would kill him, if she ever found out. The girl kept insisting his detective efforts were going to get him hurt one day.</p>
<p class="">“The park along the riverfront. The east side, near 9th block of Beika-chome. I’m sure you’ll be able to find me on a park bench. It’ll take me about 15 minutes to walk there,” Shinichi said.</p>
<p class="">It was a grey and miserable day, befitting Shinichi’s mood, and so the park should be quiet enough no one would overhear too much of their conversation, but still public enough to avoid any trouble.</p>
<p class="">
  <span>“</span>
  <i>Understood.</i>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p class="">With that, there was a click and the call was finished. Shinichi hung the receiver up and turned to head towards the river.</p>
<p class="">It wasn’t too far, though the streets proper were fairly crowded with officer workers headed home. Slipping through the crowds, he wondered just who he’d be dealing with. A yakuza enforcer, perhaps? They were rarely so shy, from what he’d read. No, this was someone without a larger organisation behind them. That was the only reason for so much caution.</p>
<p class="">Well, that or this was some sort of test. Maybe the FBI or someone else had gotten interested in his deductions?</p>
<p class="">Nah, that was wishful thinking. He hadn’t proven himself that well quite yet. He shook his head, trying not to chuckle at his moment of enthusiasm as he quickly scanned for an available bench. Luckily he had his pick of whichever he wanted, the only occupied on being a few hundred metres away, where a young mother had a stroller beside her.</p>
<p class="">Shinichi casually swung his backpack off and sat down on the nearest bench, pulling out a textbook that he pretended to read. As he did so, he casually examined various passersby, hoping to spot his unknown new ‘friend’ before they arrived. Unfortunately, though not unexpectedly, the contact walked up from behind the bench. The hill was a bit steep, but not enough that it was overly unusual for someone to take the direct route. They made sure to sit down in a way that faced away from him, and pulled out a large newspaper to cover their face.</p>
<p class="">“Still hiding, I see,” Shinichi said, looking down at his own textbook. “Not the most trusting start to a working relationship.”</p>
<p class="">“I’m more used to the shadows, an assistant behind the stage to the performer on whom all eyes fell,” the man replied, his voice giving away a hint of his age.</p>
<p class="">Not knowing if the man smoked or not, Shinichi’s ability to work out an exact age, but he was certain the man was at least 50.</p>
<p class="">“You make it sound like like you worked for a pop star or something,” Shinichi said, beginning to worry this was just some overly theatrical entertainer.</p>
<p class="">“A magician, actually. Have you ever heard of the thief known as Kaitou Kid? Or Kaitou 1412?”</p>
<p class="">The name was familiar to Shinichi, like the name of a 50s movie star his mother had loved. Not enough to get an emotional response, but enough that he could say, “I’ve heard the name before.”</p>
<p class="">“He was a phantom thief active a bit before your time. Ran into your father once or twice, though. The issue was his death while performing a magic show eight years ago. The police ruled in an accident, but... my old boss had been acting more stressed towards the end. And he was a very calm man naturally,” the magician’s assistant explained. “His wife and I both hunted clues for years... the fire department’s reports were sloppy, and we found evidence of arson, but the property owners cleaned up so quickly we struggled to find anything conclusive. His wife gave up, insisting we were chasing the impossible. I’m certain it was the emotional toll that got to her, however. She wanted closure, even if it was false closure.”</p>
<p class="">Shinichi nodded. Trying to hunt for evidence of a loved one’s murder for years was undoubtably a straining endeavour. “So, you’re presenting me a cold case with barely any evidence? Did you have anything more to offer?”</p>
<p class="">“I had an idea for how to get the culprits to act. My plan had been to take up the mantle of Kaitou Kid myself, to lure out his killers. Unfortunately, while riding in a cab the other week we had a collision and... I’m not as young as I once was. The broken bones in my feet won’t ever heal enough for me to dodge the police while playing the part of Kaitou Kid,” the man explained.</p>
<p class="">“And that’s why you’ve come for help, then? You’re out of ideas?” Shinichi asked.</p>
<p class="">“That’s about it, yes,” the man replied.</p>
<p class="">“Well, before I offer any ideas... I wouldn’t mind some names,” Shinichi said.</p>
<p class="">“Jii. My name is Jii Konosuke. My old boss was Kuroba Touichi,” Jii replied.</p>
<p class="">“Well, Jii-san, your case does interest me. At least due to the lack of information... it’s certainly a challenge,” Shinichi said, his eyes drifting up to the river.</p>
<p class="">With access to records on what Kaitou Kid had stolen when, then he might be able to piece together the phantom thief’s list of enemies. But how to prove who had done it... Jii’s idea to use a false Kaitou Kid was good, but unless they found a magician who could run around for a few hours for the length of a heist... unless...</p>
<p class="">“You won’t be running again any time soon, but... how long would it take to train someone else enough in magic to play the role of Kaitou Kid?” Shinichi asked.</p>
<p class="">He could scarcely believe he was debating what he was debating, but... Kuroba Touichi had taken up the profession to chase criminals that the police couldn’t touch, hadn’t he? With his own recent issues with law enforcement, the idea of taking up the mantle held an appeal.</p>
<p class="">“If magic tricks are supplemented by some inventions by a mutual friend of ours, I think a month or two of intensive training could do it. Depending on the student,” Jii replied.</p>
<p class="">“Mutual friend? I... Professor Agasa?” Shinichi asked, sure he didn’t have any other friends prone to inventions. “He’s the one who told you to contact me, isn’t he?”</p>
<p class="">“It’s good to see that nothing gets past you. It was indeed him.”</p>
<p class="">“I... I’m not quite sure how much I like trusting my life to Agasa’s inventions, but... we’ll come to that when we come to it, I suppose,” Shinichi replied. “I’d like to see some of the evidence you do have, if I could?”</p>
<p class="">“Sure. My home’s not too far from here. I could show you my notes,” Jii said, a soft and grandfatherly smiling on the old man’s face.</p>
<p class="align-center">-b-</p>
<p class="">Shinichi had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment, excited by the chance to investigate a cold case that had apparently either stumped the authorities or been covered up. It was only when he got home, after having agreed to start in training to be the new KID, that common sense hit Shinichi. This was much more dangerous than assisting the police in finding a murderer. He was going to be on the other side of the law, chased by the police and the criminal elements he was pursuing.</p>
<p class="">Wanting reassurances, Shinichi had slipped into the library, grabbing one of his father’s Zoro novels off the shelf, wondering if he’d find solace in those vigilante adventures. It was such a popular narrative structure, he felt himself growing more and more reassured on the morality of his choice, if not the practicality, as he tore through his fifth Zoro adventure for the night. He was beginning to feel excited about the prospect again, rather than just having dread bubble in his stomach.</p>
<p class="">Standing up and stretching a little, Shinichi set the book back on the shelf and headed over to check how late he’d ended up staying up, only to be spooked by a knock on the front door.</p>
<p class="">Nervous about just who it could be in the wee hours of the morning, Shinichi crept over to the door and peeked through the peephole, briefly confused by how bright it was out, before he registered that Ran was outside the door, fiddling through her bookbag (no doubt hunting for her copy of the keys to the Kudo home, that she used so often to come in and wake him). Shinichi opened the door before she found her keys, blinking in the harsh morning light.</p>
<p class="">“Shinichi? Are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept a wink,” Ran said, her voice soft and caring, making his heart flutter as it so often did.</p>
<p class="">“I lost track of time doing a little reading,” Shinichi replied with a grimace. Apparently his adrenaline and excitement had really kept him awake all night.</p>
<p class="">“Did they find a lost Sherlock manuscript or something?” Ran asked. “You usually fall asleep at some point.”</p>
<p class="">“No, no... I just decided to try reading Zoro, and, I guess the concept seemed interesting? Vigilantism and all that... it’s a different perspective, seeing law and justice in opposition to each other,” Shinichi said. “What do you think of the idea?”</p>
<p class="">Shinichi had asked that last bit before even processing the thought, but... Ran’s opinion mattered to him. If she disapproved of the idea, well, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all.</p>
<p class="">“It’s certainly a romantic concept, though, it depends on how the masked hero in question acts, I suppose. I... you’re not planning to try anything reckless, are you, Shinichi?”</p>
<p class="">“W-why do you ask?” Shinichi replied, trying his best to deflect.</p>
<p class="">“Well, the idea in theory is thrilling and exciting, but... well, you get distracted. Lost in your thoughts, you’re very easy to sneak up on. And you don’t know the first thing about defending yourself. Maybe some people out there could handle vigilante work, but you’re really not one of them,” Ran replied, her gentle smile reducing the sting of her words. “You’re... you’re a team player type.”</p>
<p class="">Still, for all her kindness, it still bruised Shinichi’s ego, and caused his competitive instincts to flare. “I’m sure I could manage, if I wanted to. There’d be a learning curve, maybe, but I’m plenty capable of being independent. N-not that I’m planning on it or anything.”</p>
<p class="">Ran just shook her head a little. “You’d better not be. I don’t want to see you getting hurt or going to prison... I also don’t want to be late for school. Look at the time! Get your school bag!”</p>
<p class="">Shinichi turned to see the time displayed on the DVD player and swallowed nervously. They were late for sure.</p>
<p class="align-center">-b-</p>
<p class="">Ran knew something was up. Shinichi could tell from the way she’d been looking at him. His missing school every so often over the past month, due to Jii’s intensive training was hard to hide. His new efforts to hone his fine motor skills and practice basic magic (which he insisted were about creative thinking to help his detective work) had raised even more suspicion. Her catching him trying to practice parkour had probably been the final straw (especially when she’d called his name and caused him to fall).</p>
<p class="">As such, he now found himself in her apartment above the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran staring down at him as she applied some bandages on his scraped arm.</p>
<p class="">“You’re really trying it, aren’t you?” Ran asked.</p>
<p class="">“Trying what?” Shinichi asked, a strained smile on his face as he feigned ignorance.</p>
<p class="">“I guess I shouldn’t get confirmation, when the police investigate, but... you’re still too focused on what’s in front of you. I... I don’t want to see you get hurt, Shinichi,” Ran said, tears on the edge of her eyes that felt like a punch in the gut to Shinichi. “I feel safe when you’re working with the police, and have others around to keep you safe.”</p>
<p class="">“You don’t have to worry about me, Ran,” he replied, his best attempt at a reassuring smile across his face. “I’m not going to do anything reckless. I’m a detective, I’m just trying to learn to be better at chasing criminals.”</p>
<p class="">He didn’t need to say he was going to pull out some unconventional methods to do the chasing. There was no need to drag her into everything.</p>
<p class="">“Mhm,” Ran said, applying some rubbing alcohol to his arm and making the young thief in training wince. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, I think you need to get better at lying. Or... at least at acting.”</p>
<p class="">When Shinichi didn’t say anything, not sure what reassurances he could give without giving Ran too much information for her to escape legal repercussions, Ran tightened his bandages into place with enough force to make him yelp.</p>
<p class="">“Ow! That’s too tight,” Shinich protested.</p>
<p class="">“I don’t want to have to see you through prison bars, Shinichi. I don’t know what you’re aiming for, but... don’t throw your life away,” Ran said.</p>
<p class="">Shinichi could only give her a weak smile.</p>
<p class="align-center">-b-</p>
<p class="">Shinichi went over his gear quickly as he sat on the roof across from the target penthouse that would be his first heist. He had the card gun, with it’s secondary tranquilizer dart option, a few cases of both types of ammunition, the mask with built in voice changer and night vision (that was apparently indeed modelled on the Night Baron’s mask, the late Touichi had had an interesting sense of humour), his lockpicking tools, the glider, and, even though he wasn’t sure what to do with them, the elastic suspenders Agasa had given him. Inventory completed, Shinichi put everything away, took a deep breath, and threw himself off the roof, trusting the paraglider to open up properly, as it had done in his practice runs in the countryside.</p>
<p class="">Everything went smoothly and he slid silently across the gap between the two buildings, landing not far from the roof access door above his target. Of course, the door wasn’t his entrance point. He slunk across the roof to the ventilation shaft, unscrewed the grate on it, and began the awkward descent down the shaft. It was narrow and claustrophobic, the turns almost too tight for him to manage, but, after what felt like an eternity of crawling through cold metal not meant to fit a human, he’d reached his exit point. Cutting his way out of the vent was a bit less graceful than Touichi would have done, but Shinichi had to start somewhere.</p>
<p class="">Dropping down into the dark hallway, he took off to the south, the blueprints of the building firmly memorised by now. The gem he was after was just another 10m from his position.</p>
<p class="">He couldn’t help smiling a little as he saw it, softly illuminated by the display case. Crouching down, he took a look at the locking mechanism. He’d know beforehand the type that was used, and had done what felt like a hundred runs on picking the same make of lock, but... he still knew it was going to take a while.</p>
<p class="">He inhaled and set to work, straining his ears and his hands for any sign that his efforts to pick the lock were working. A small click filled him with excitement, layer one was down in under 30 seconds. Redoubling his focus, he went to work on the second of the three layers of lock. This one was a little harder to manage, but he heard the victorious click after 40 seconds or so. Shinichi couldn’t help grinning. He was almost there.</p>
<p class="">“Freeze!” a gruff voice shouted.</p>
<p class="">Spinning around, he saw a security guard two metres away, a taser drawn and pointed straight at the young thief. Silently, Shinichi cursed himself. Ran had been right, he focused too much on what was in front of him, and not enough on his surroundings. Slowly, Shinichi raised his hands in the air as he tried to work out a plan. Reexamining the taser, he realised he’d been wrong in its identity. The device was actually a far more simple stun gun, without the ranged capabilities of a taser. Letting out a quick sigh of relief, Shinichi quickly hopped backwards, drawing his own sidearm and firing a tranquiliser dart into the guard’s neck.</p>
<p class="">“Hey, what wa—” the man started, before slipping off to sleep.</p>
<p class="">His heart racing now, Shinichi rushed forward and scrambled through the last layer of the lock. As he slid the case open, he heard the guard’s walkie-talkie spring to life. Shinichi winced as he realised he’d made no effort to record the guard’s voice, so his mask’s voice changing abilities would be of no use. Instead, he grabbed the jewel, placed the note Jii had prepared, and scrambled towards one of the currently empty bedrooms of the penthouse.</p>
<p class="">“Hey! You there!” a guard shouted as Shinichi dove into the room.</p>
<p class="">The young thief slammed the door shut, before running and pulling an armoire into place as a barricade. He needed to buy some time while he cut a whole in one of the windows, and hoped the impromptu defense would keep the guard out long enough.</p>
<p class=""><span>Gritting his teeth against the harsh sound of the glass being cut, Shinichi finally made a hole large enough he could slip though, and threw himself out into the night, the large topaz he’d</span> <i>borrowed</i> <span>safely tucked away in a pocket. His first year of high school still had another two weeks to go, and he was already an accomplished detective</span> <i>and</i> <span>jewel thief.</span></p>
<p class="align-center">-b-</p>
<p class="">A drowsy Nakamori Ginzo fumbled with the phone he kept beside his bed, wondering who would phone him at this hour. After a couple failed attempts, he managed to pick up the phone and bring it to his face.</p>
<p class="">“He—oh,” he began, before realising he had the handpiece upside down and switched it around. “Hello?”</p>
<p class="">“Inspector, boss, sir... there was a jewel stolen tonight,” the officer on the other side began to explain.</p>
<p class="">“Huh, it happens. I don’t see why you couldn’t have waited a couple more hours to call me though,” Ginzo said as he sat up, noting the time was currently a smidge after 4am.</p>
<p class="">“Uh, there was a note, sir. It read, and I quote: “I do hope you’ll forgive the lack of notice this time, I’m a little out of practice. Yours truly, 1412.”</p>
<p class="">Ginzo shot to his feet, his heart a flutter. His greatest rival. The nemesis of his youth. The one that got away. “Kaitou Kid!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crash Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Kaito tilted his head to the side as a yawning Aoko met him on the way to school.</p><p class="">“Yeesh, you look terrible.”</p><p class="">“Oh, <em>thanks</em> Bakaito,” the girl muttered.</p><p class="">He let out a soft breath of relief. If she was calling him names then her lack of sleep was nothing serious.</p><p class="">“Ate too much candy and stayed up all night or something, Ahoko?”</p><p class="">“Aoko was perfectly responsible,” she replied sharply. “It was just that daddy got a call this morning. Kaitou Kid is back!”</p><p class="">She said the last part with an excited smile that left Kaito a little confused. The name seemed familiar, but... he wasn’t sure why.</p><p class="">“Who?” he asked.</p><p class="">“Kaitou Kid! Dad’s old nemesis!” Aoko shot back. “You remember! We used to always have sleepovers when dad was called off on his heists. He was the best magician ever!”</p><p class="">Kaito remembered after the prompting, and couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “Oh, right, him. The <em>okay</em> magician... he couldn’t hold a candle next to dad. I remember your dad used to ask for ideas on how his tricks worked and my dad always saw through everything.”</p><p class="">Aoko scrunched her face up in a pout, and began to storm off. Kaito let out a huff before chasing after her.</p><p class="">“Oy, Ahoko, what’re you running off for?”</p><p class="">“Aoko was <em>going</em> to offer to hang out with Bakaito during Kid’s next heist, like when we were kids, but if you don’t think watching the heists would be interesting then Aoko can ask Keiko instead,” she replied, not slowing down in the least.</p><p class="">“Hey, come on! I’m sure it’d be fun to watch together,” Kaito replied, finding the pace annoyingly fast for talking. “I wouldn’t mind inviting Keiko over though. I can ask her for help with English during commercial breaks.”</p><p class="">Aoko’s pout softened to a smile. “That doesn’t sound bad. A little party.”</p><p class="">“Yeah!” Kaito replied, smiling himself.</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Shinichi thought that giving notice to a heist was nonsense, but it had been Touichi’s MO, so he had to do the same to maintain the illusion he was Touichi back from the dead. He’d gotten two practice heists, and a couple more weeks of rehearsals, but Jii didn’t want to risk any more than that. So, now the museum was crawling with 2nd division police as Shinichi wormed his way through the vents once again. (Getting the obnoxiously white suit dirty... another complaint he had about Touichi’s style. Black was so much more efficient for operating at night.)</p><p class="">“Check the fire escapes!!” the lead investigator shouted (Shinichi thought his name was Nakamori). “I want them locked!”</p><p class="">“Sir, that violate fire co—”</p><p class="">“FOR THE PUBLIC!! We can lock them for police operations!” Nakamori bellowed at the man who dared question him.</p><p class="">Shinichi quietly winced. The fire escapes had been plan A... and plan B, if he was being honest about his numbering system. Plan C was still good though. Glad he had his back ups in place before the heist started, Shinichi pulled out his little remote. Button one blew the grates off the vents all around the target room. Button two dropped the knockout gas grenades.</p><p class="">Then it was just a matter of scooting forward and dropping out of his own vent, the gas filling the room and making it hard to see for anyone still awake. He was fine, since the Kid mask had a built in filtration system.</p><p class="">Shinichi dashed across the room, keeping low, in part to avoid tripping on any passed out police. The case with the tiara wasn’t far from his drop point, and he’d already started trying to pick it when he heard muffled shouting.</p><p class="">Nakamori had brought a gas mask. And was headed his way out of the billowing gas.</p><p class="">Wincing, Shinichi realised he didn’t have time to pick the lock and opted for smashing the case, tossing the tiara in his pocket.</p><p class="">Nakamori shouted something unintelligible through the gas mask and lunged for a tackle. Shinichi dodged and pulled out his grappling gun. Before Nakamori could get back up, Shinichi aimed up and shot for the skylight. The grappling hook smashed through the glass and started pulling him up. Reaching the ceiling, he got to work on unlocking the window, when Nakamori shouted something up at him.</p><p class="">“Sorry, Inspector, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m a busy man!” Shinichi shouted down. (Touichi had been cocky, according to what he’d managed to look up, and, hey, it seemed fun.)</p><p class="">As he looked down, to let Nakamori enjoy his smirking mask, the inspector chucked something up at him. Shinichi was about to dodge when he found himself momentarily stunned that the <em>something</em> in question was a shoe. The shoe impacted with Shinichi’s mask and dislodged it.</p><p class="">He was high enough to be safe from the knockout gas, but not so far to keep his identity perfectly safe. Panicking, Shinichi turned away, scrambling to open the lock on the skylight.</p><p class="">A moment later he was on the roof and running to leap away and glide to safety.</p><p class="">He kept telling himself that he’d been 6m up, and Nakamori had only seen him for an instant. There’d be no chance a stranger could identify him that easily, but... he didn’t think his heartbeat was going to drop below 100bpm for the rest of the week.</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Getting home, Shinichi paced about. He needed to do something about his face... what though? He couldn’t disguise himself at school, everyone would know... wait, another heist. Yes! If he pulled another heist soon enough, maybe he could throw the police off his scent? It wasn’t like they’d know it was him immediately.</p><p class="">Yeah, he could find a soft target and launch a heist in about a week. He’d be pushing his ability, but he had to. But, he needed a disguise...</p><p class="">He hurried to the phone and dialed his mother’s cell number. He was pretty sure it was daytime in LA, right? And... they were still in LA, right? He couldn’t believe he’d been so caught up in heists he’d let himself lose track of where they were... that was important information, so he’d know when they might next start poking about in his life.</p><p class="">“Hello?” Yukiko’s voice replied, sounding reasonably awake.</p><p class="">“Hey, mom... I was just wondering, could you teach me some disguise basics? I’m thinking about trying to do some tailing for a case, and it sounds useful,” he replied.</p><p class="">“Oh, sure. Yeah. I can probably tell you a bit over glegle-face,” Yukiko replied. “It’s not too dangerous a case, is it? Is it why you’re still awake? Can you not sleep?”</p><p class="">“Ah, no, no. I was busy with something else and lost track of time,” Shinichi said. “The option just struck me... you know how tiredness can cause creativity.”</p><p class="">“Fair. I have heard you’re trying lots of new things. Ran-chan told me how you’re trying parkour,” Yukiko replied. “Trying to escape your father’s shadow and going for a more active style?”</p><p class="">“S-something like that, yeah.”</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Kaito popped a lozenge. It had been just his luck that he’d caught a cold the first time Kid had had a proper heist, meaning he’d missed Aoko’s little party. Well, hopefully he wouldn’t have any coughing fits in class today...</p><p class="">“What’s with the mask, Kaito?” Aoko asked as he headed to his own seat.</p><p class="">“I told you I’m <em>sick</em>,” he muttered, flopping into his seat. “Would have just taken the day off, but we’ve got that dumb math test.”</p><p class="">Aoko was eyeing him suspiciously, and he wasn’t sure what he’d done.</p><p class="">“I wouldn’t have missed your party on purpose. Did you really have such a low view of me, Ahoko?” he grumbled, “Rea—”</p><p class="">Anything else he wanted to say was drowned out by coughing that followed.</p><p class="">“W-well, do you think you’ll be good enough to go to Tropical Land by Sunday?” Aoko asked.</p><p class="">“Tro—*cough* Tropical Land?”</p><p class="">“Mhm. They’ve opened a new roller coaster, and Aoko would like to go.”</p><p class="">“Oh, uh... probably?” Kaito whispered. “Mom e-mailed me her chicken soup recipe. Guarantees it’ll kill any cold.”</p><p class="">Aoko nodded, looking strangely determined.</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Kaito hadn’t realised Tropical Land tickets were quite <em>that</em> expensive, but he’d begrudgingly paid for his. Aoko seemed so worried when he’d hesitated and he’d not wanted to worry her. Why she was so worried, he couldn’t guess, but he could handle less delivery food this month to make his best friend happy.</p><p class="">He just hoped she wouldn’t take him to the Mermaid Island area.</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Shinichi slipped in among the police officers, hoping his disguise was good enough. He’d sent pictures of the fake tan, black wig, and minimal prosthetics he’d added to his mother, who insisted he’d done an excellent job. He also hoped the other high school detective he’d looked up and borrowed the look of wouldn’t mind <em>too</em> much, if they ever met.</p><p class="">The police uniform had been Jii’s work (and, to be honest, the old man had helped out significantly with the facial disguise too), so he trusted the uniform. Even if it felt weird to have tear away clothes on top of a suit... it was to help him make a grander entrance as Nakamori shouted for men to take positions around the room containing the small statue.</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Kaito stared at the prices on the souvenirs and shook his head. “Nu-uh. I’m not paying <em>that</em> much money for a stuffed squirrel.”</p><p class="">“But it’s cute!” Aoko complained.</p><p class="">“You’ve got your own money,” Kaito huffed. “The ice cream pricing here is already going to eat the last of savings. I can’t afford any of those.”</p><p class="">“Hmph, some date you are, Bakaito,” Aoko muttered.</p><p class="">“D-d-date? What do you mean ‘date’?” Kaito yelped.</p><p class="">Aoko blnked. “Oh... oh right. Aoko meant to ask this as a date, but then you were sick and so Aoko asked differently... oops. You... you probably wouldn’t have said ‘yes’ if Aoko had asked properly...”</p><p class="">Kaito stared at her, the tears welling up in her eyes a little before she turned away. “Bakaito won’t even buy a silly little squirrel... an actual date was obviously too much.”</p><p class="">“Woah! Woah!” Kaito said, running around to Aoko’s front. “I just didn’t know, is all. I... I’d have said yes if you’d asked properly.”</p><p class="">“R-really?” Aoko asked, lighting up a bit.</p><p class="">“Yeah... I mean... I don’t really know the first thing about dates, but... I’ll buy you the squirrel keychain if it really means that much to you,” Kaito muttered.</p><p class="">Aoko hopped over and hugged him. He had no idea what to do... how did romance work?</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Shinichi stepped out of the crowd of police and towards Nakamori, fidgeting with the smoke and flash bombs in his hand. It was bold. It was crazy. It was what he needed to do to protect his own identity.</p><p class="">“Dang, they’s some right nice rings, ain’t they?” Shinichi said in a (probably too thick) Kansai accent.</p><p class="">“Pardon? I—Who are you? And why aren’t you at your post?” Nakamori asked.</p><p class="">“Oh, I’m at rights where I needs ta be,” Shinichi replied with a large grin. “Just wearin’ me a different face this time, dear inspector.”</p><p class="">His smile grew until his eyes were nearly closed, and dropped the mini flash and smoke grenades on the floor. They rolled a bit, and then he closed his eyes fully as the flashes went off. He grabbed the box of rings with his eyes still closed and pressed the release button on his fake police uniform as he ran, dropping the blue behind him as he made a beeline for the front door. Any police who got in his way were taken down with knockout darts from his card gun.</p><p class="">He made it outside easily enough and released his cape as he went down the front door, the fabric unfurling as it was released to tangle the police leaving the building up in it.</p><p class="">He’d made it to the sidewalk by the time Nakamori and the rest of the task force pulled themselves out of the trick cape.</p><p class="">“I mights wear a different face again next time, dear inspector!” Shinichi called out, dropping another collection of smoke bombs.</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Aoko checked her watch as the pair walked along, enjoying their ice cream cones. She then turned to Kaito with a smile.</p><p class="">“I’m glad Kaito is just Kaito,” she said, leaving the poor boy confused.</p><p class="">“What?”</p><p class="">“Aoko does think a date is a bit weird, though. Friends is nice for now,” she added, not explaining anything.</p><p class="">Kaito wasn’t sure if he felt offended or not, but... he was also relieved. Dating anyone scared him a little. Especially Aoko... he didn’t like the idea of risking losing her, and romantic couples broke up all the time.</p><p class="">“Friends is good. But... you owe me something equal to that squirrel keychain then, Ahoko,” Kaito said, sticking his tongue out.</p><p class="">She scrunched her face up in a pout. “Fine. What if Aoko buys you one to match, as friendship charms?”</p><p class="">Kaito was ready to protest. He’d rather have ice cream. Or a bigger stuffed toy from a cheaper store, but... friendship charms sounded nice.</p><p class="">“Alright. Not that I need any more charms than my own natural ones, but it sounds nice,” he replied with a grin he knew was obnoxious.</p><p class="">“Bakaito!”</p><p class="">“Ahoko!”</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Changing clothes inside the fake mailbox had been awkward. Waiting in there for hours had also been unpleasant, cramped and uncomfortable. It had been worth it though, Shinichi had to admit, as he crawled out and saw the museum devoid of any visible police. There was one empty car still sitting at the front, but the rest of the task force had no doubt chased after the decoy Jii had released from a rooftop a few blocks away.</p><p class="">Stretching his legs, he pulled the backpack that now contained his Kid gear into place and set off for the nearby coffee joint where Jii was waiting.</p><p class="">And, more pressingly, where a washroom was waiting.</p><p class="align-center">-b-</p><p class="">Shinichi was laying in bed, enjoying being stretched out, when his cell phone chimed with a text. Rolling over a little, he saw it was from his father.</p><p class="">Confused, he opened it up, seeing a message that consisted of only ‘!’ waiting for him.</p><p class="">Unsure what it meant, he decided to send a fittingly short reply of ‘?’.</p><p class="">His father’s reply to that was a simple ‘ok’, which answered a grand total of nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>